Voemyt
Go Back Inspiration: Vulpes Ibculta / Artem Demura Description: Pictures: (Vulpes Ibculta) * Treasure * Fear Him Environmental Preference: The Voemyt prefer dark and moist environments. Their favorite habitat being heavily forested valleys. Physical Attributes: The average Voemyt stands at 68 feet tall. The Voemyt do not have a face, but do possess a mouth. The mouth hides under a hard shield like crest that covers the entire front part of the head. When they need to eat the crest will move upward enough so that the mouth is visible. On the top and back of their heads, it is covered in thick smooth strands of hair that look similar to tentacles due to the high thickness of the strands. These strands of hair are usually the same color as their skin and act as flexible armor for the rest of the head. The Voemyt also have four arms instead of two. These arms are all equal length. The shoulder joint for the Voemyt is special in that it has both arms rotate around a central axis in the shoulder joint area. This joint can rotate a full 360 degrees but cannot rotate any further without muscular and joint damage. The wrists of the Voemyt are also flexible and can rotate 360 degrees as well. The combination these flexible joints means that the Voemyt have extreme flexibility and full range of motion in their arms despite having two extra. Note: When the Voemyt is not using any of their arms, they will hand at their side without one on top of the other. This allows the arms to hang directly downward without getting in the way of each other. Family Dynamics: Social Life & Cultural Customs: Food: Because of the enormous size of the Voemyt, they are required to eat plants. This does not mean they only eat plants though. The Voemyt are omnivores. They have the ability to eat meat just fine, but their main diet consists of varied plant material. Clothing: The Voemyt, due to their four arms, are slightly awkward with wearing long sleeve clothing. Because of this, they instead like to either remain shirtless, or wear a sleeveless toga / tunic. Whenever the weather gets too cold for their normal clothing, the Voemyt will wear long cloaks that can cover them. Manners: Faith & Religion Labor: Magical Skill & Ability: Art, Games, & Other Entertainment: Marriage Customs: Education: Technological Age & Advancement: Transportation & Connection: Death & Burial Customs: War & Combat Customs: Basic Physical Stats: * Skin: Tough skin, similar to a rhino or elephant. Light gray to white in color. * Hair & Nails: Light gray to white. * Eyes: The Voemyt do not have any eyes. * Ears: The Voemyt ears are not visible, but they do have them. * Arms: 4. thin but muscular, slightly long. * Legs: 2. thin but muscular, slightly long. * Horns & Tusks: The Voemyt do not have any horns or tusks. * Tails & Wings: The Voemyt also do not have any tails or wings * Body Type: The Voemyt have a slightly narrow body frame. Lifespan (Yun) * Average: ~ 155,000 * Longest: 1,504,973 * Potential: Infinite (biologically immortal) Magic (0 - 100) * Percent of Population: 16 * Average Strength of Magic: 87 Durability (0 - 100) Bones: 77 Internals: 68 Skin: 73 Regeneration: Speed: Regeneration speed is fast. Mass equal to a finger can be regenerated within 2 days. Ability: The Voemyt are able to regenerate any part of their body except for vital organs. Temperature: (Degrees) * Preferred Temperature: 45 * Survival Range: -15 - 100 * Comfort Range: 10 - 70 Height & Weight: (Feet & Pounds) * Male: ~71 ft 1 inches ~ 157,000 lbs * Female: ~66 ft 10 inches ~ 120,000 lbs Strength to Weight Ratio: (Backlift) * Average: ~ 2.3 * Record: ~ 35 Speed: (Sprinting, Mph) * Average: ~ 140 * Record: ~ 260 Category:Physical Category:In Depth Category:Living Category:Moving Category:Races Category:Galyant Category:Vomyt